Now What?
by mendmybrokenheart
Summary: Haley's back but now Brooke's gone. Will the brothers be able to mend their relationship and go back to the way things were? What about all the couples, where do they stand?


So this is my one of my first fan-fics….hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill….but anything new I do own

Read and Review!

Now What?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally did it. He finally got the courage to tell her he loved her. He swallowed his pride and told her. And then she left. Now he was hurt and he finally knew what she felt last year. He now knew what it was like for someone you love to rip your heart out and stomp on it.

Across town, his brother was having girl problems as well. Haley was back.

"Hi, How are you?" she said. She made it seem like it was so matter of fact and that she hadn't been gone for 3 months. So he just stood there. What else was he supposed to do? "Look, Nathan if we could just talk, I think we could work it out" she said with him just standing there with that look, that speechless look they got so many times when they were first married. He didn't know what to do so he just invited her in. "Okay, come in, I guess" he replied. "Thank you Nathan! I knew you would understand." He didn't believe it she thought they could talk over a cup of coffee and all their problems would be in the past.

She knew how he felt. Hell she if knew how she felt. But she still left without telling him that she loved him back but she was scared. I mean she did have a right to be scared. But then again, she knew he changed. She knew he was a completely different person than he was last year. As Brooke made her way off the plane she couldn't help thinking that this was where the summer before senior year was supposed to be spent. 'Of course it's not, you should be in Lucas's arms right now" her conscience told her. After she grabbed her bags, she went to find her parents. Of course they weren't there but an older man who had a sign that said "Brooke Davis" was. "Hi, you must be Brooke. I'm your parents' driver. Can I get your bags?"

Lucas didn't know what to do. His brother wasn't talking to him, his mom was off chasing her boyfriend, the love of his life was across the country and his best friend, well he didn't know where she was. He needed someone to talk to. Then he thought of Peyton.

Last year she seemed so irresistible to him, like she was the thing he needed even if he was with Brooke. Now she was just a friend. A friend who was had something missing, just like him. The love**s **of her life were gone as was his. When he found her on the beach, he knew why she was there. The ocean was so calm that night that it made it seem like all of your problems would just float away with the tide. He sat down next to her and broke her out of her silence.

"I told Brooke that I loved her and she still left."

"Wait you like Brooke? I thought…"

"I don't know what she told you but the box was a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of how bad I screwed up"

As Brooke rode from the airport to her parents' house, she thought off all the times her parents weren't there. All the birthdays and dance recitals. All the "take your kid to work days" she wasn't allowed to go on. All the school dances she took so much pride in getting ready for. And now when they invited her to California, she thought things were going to be different. She thought maybe they had changed. But deep down she knew they hadn't changed and they probably never would. Now she would be spending her summer alone, no best friend, no boy. It was just her for the summer, or so she thought

"Well Miss Davis, we're here" the driver said breaking her out of her trance. 'Wow mom and dad really know how to out do themselves,' she thought seeing the house that was bigger than the one in Tree Hill. "I'll just let you know one thing before we go inside. There's a surprise for you on the back porch" the driver said leaving her to her thoughts. 'A surprise! What kind of surprise? Was it a puppy? One of those little dogs she could carry in her purse?" she thought. Brooke finally made her way to the back porch when she saw her. "Bridget?" Brooke said to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Yeah sis, it's me."

Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
